Distance
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: Sixteen year olds, Santana and Brittany are best friends and have been since they were kids. Santana has to move away from Lima to California as her dad got a new job but this arrangement doesn't suit the girls. The story follows the girls as they struggle to cope being miles apart, especially since they both are secretly in love with one another. Rated M for future chapters.
1. This is just the start

Distance

Chapter 1: This is just the start

Brittany's POV

I have been dreading this day for the last few months, internally praying that it would never come but unfortunately it has come and the reality of it has hit me like a ton of bricks. "So this is it?" I say to my best friend Santana, who nods. "This is the last time I am going to see you for… however long, I don't know."

"I'm sorry Britt" Santana tells me. This has got to be the worst moment of my life; my best friend is leaving Ohio to go to California where her dad has a new job. Devastation doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now, I am absolutely gutted. "I promise I will come to visit and we can still text or email, we can even skype as well" Santana says. "Britt I promise this is not the last you will hear of me, you are stuck with me for life."

"Santana let's go" Carlos; Santana's dad shouts.

"I'm coming" Santana snaps at her father before turning to me. "I love you so much Britt, always and forever."

"I love you too" I respond wrapping Santana in a hug, squeezing her so tight. I really wish this was a nightmare so I can just wake up and spend as much time as I want with the girl I love. I'm not sure if Santana knows it or not but she is more than my best friend, she's literally everything to me or so I think anyway, my mom thinks it's just some high school crush because I spend so much time with Santana but in my opinion its more than that.

"That's enough Santana, we have to get going" Carlos states annoyed.

"I will phone you tonight babe, I promise" Santana says before pecking me on the lips and then getting into her dad's car and I watch the vehicle drive off, taking the only person I love with it.

"You will get over it sweetheart" my mom says. I'm sure she didn't mean it as harshly as it sounded. "There's plenty of ways to communicate with people these days, there's tweeter and slide."

"Twitter and skype you mean" I say before walking inside my house and going upstairs to my bedroom. The best thing for me right now is to be alone, it doesn't hurt any less though when I look out my bedroom window and see Santana's house next door. We grew so close over the years but now that's all been taken away from me, instead of looking out of my bedroom window and seeing Santana cleaning her car outside in a bikini like she done frequently all I see is a 'for lease' sign on her front lawn.

I lay in my bed for the rest of the day, refusing to get up for anything unless I need the toilet. I just wish I could rid myself of this feeling but I can't, how am I supposed to prevent myself from feeling hurt when there is a high chance I am never going to see the person I am in love with again. I have been kidding myself for months, actually make that years that Santana and I are purely just best friends. I wouldn't say I am a lesbian or anything because I have dated guys but I definitely do have an attraction to Santana that shoots off the top of the friend scale. We've kissed and said I love you a lot of times but we've never really discussed what the kisses mean and whether we love one another as more than a friend. For all I know Santana could be telling me that she loves me in the same way she loves her dad but on the other hand she may love me the way I love her. The latter though just makes my heart race.

* * *

"Cheer up Brittany" Kurt says.

"I know I am not very sociable today but I am just not in the mood for school today" I admit. "I tried to take the day off but my mom wouldn't let me, she practically forced me to come here."

"Honey we all miss Santana and it is understandable that you probably miss her the most but coming to school will stop you from lying in bed at home wallowing in sadness" Mercedes tells me. "School will help to take your mind off of Santana leaving."

"Yeah but it could also just remind her even more of Santana since they spent a lot of their time together at school" Finn says.

"That helps a lot Finn, thanks for that" Puck says sarcastically before turning to me. "Look Brittany, I don't think it was any secret that you were a little into Santana so what I think you need to do is just get drunk and have some meaningless sex, let all your frustration out and blow off some steam." I frown at Puck. "Not with me though because I have plans with another chick but I am sure there is someone out there who is up for it, you're a hot chick so just find someone as equally as hot and fuck them."

"That advice is worse than Finn's dude" Sam says. "It will take time for the sadness to fade away Brittany but the worst thing you can do is suffocate yourself in sadness, how about we all go out bowling tonight. The whole glee gang, what do you say?"

"I don't think I would be much fun" I say sadly.

"We just want to cheer you up" Mike says. "Give it a try, we are all missing Santana in some way or another so if we all stick together then we can get through it together."

"Maybe, it has been a while since I last kicked your butts at bowling" I say smiling slightly.

"That's the spirit" Artie says.

After school finishes I get a ride home with Quinn so I can get ready to meet the rest of the gang at the bowling alley. "Hey mom, I don't need dinner tonight" I say when I walk through the front door.

"Why not sweetheart?" my mom asks as she walks into the hallway from the kitchen.

"I am going out bowling with my friends so we were all going to grab a burger when we finish" I answer as I take my jacket and shoes off, placing them in the hall closet.

"Ok sweetheart" my mom says. "Make sure that you go to a restaurant that sells quality meat from a trusted source, I don't want you buying any of that rubbish that will make you ill." I sigh deeply before looking at my mom.

"We will probably just go to the diner across from the bowling" I say, watching as my mom nods satisfied. "I am going to grab a quick shower and then I will leave here at around 5pm."

"No problem sweetheart" my mom smiles before going back into the kitchen and I head for my shower.

When I get out of the shower I pick some clothes out of my closet before my phone rings indicating I have a text so I open the locked screen.

*incoming text from Santana* is what I see displayed in front of my cell phone background with a picture of Santana and I when we were a little younger.

**Hey Britt, what you up to? Did you get my text last night? I didn't want to phone so late so I texted you S xx**

I read the text and smile slightly.

**Hi, I am not doing much, just preparing to go out bowling with the gang. I got your text late so I didn't want to reply in case you were asleep and I woke you up. Xx**

I get dressed and put some light makeup on before my phone rings again.

**Sorry if I am keeping you from getting ready S xx**

I immediately reply back. **You're not. How's sunny California treating you? **

**It's ok, actually it is pretty great but it is missing one thing which would make it awesome Sxx **Santana replies before another text comes through. **Everything pretty much sucks when you're missing from it. Britt I miss you like crazy Sxx**

As soon as I read the text my heart aches, I miss Santana so much too but she had to leave. As much as I hate being apart from her I know her dad wouldn't make her leave if he didn't need to. Carlos has been a single parent to Santana since her mother suddenly passed when she was younger and all he has ever done is try to give Santana and himself a good life, he had to take this new job because it would provide him with more money and benefits so that Santana could have the future he always wanted her to have. I only know that because I heard Carlos tell my dad one night when they were both taking the garbage out.

**I miss you too Santana xx **I don't want to say much more because I don't want this to make me even more sad than I already am.

**Unfortunately I need to go Britt but will you Skype me tomorrow? I really want to see you live in person instead of in a photograph. S xx**

I smile before typing out a reply. **We can skype. Take care, I love you xx**

**I love you too baby B. sweet dreams, S xx.**

* * *

**"**Who is ready to get their butts kicked?" Artie asks.

"You?" I say cheekily but playfully.

"Very funny" Artie replies. "So who's teaming up with who since there are too many of us to play singly?"

"Since Santana and I are the reigning champs then I suggest I get the first pick" I say.

"Fair enough but you do realise that Santana was the best out of all of us so she was really just carrying you the whole time" Puck says. "Without Santana you play like crap so I am not too fussed who you pick."

"I pick Mike" I say, ignoring Puck's comment.

"He was my pick" Tina huffs.

"Sorry but Brittany got the first call" Mike says to his twin sister, secretly I think Mike is pleased that he doesn't need to be on Tina's team because no offence but she really is crap.

"Lucky escape Mike" Puck says. "Some of us really aren't much good at bowling but your sister is definitely the definition of a crap player."

"For that cheek Puck, you can be my partner" Tina says scowling.

"Aw what?" Puck says disappointed causing us all to laugh at him. It didn't take Puck too long to get over his disappointment as he and Tina slowly take a short lead which seemed to surprise all of us.

"It is your shot Britt" Mike says.

"Oh right… sorry" I say after momentarily getting lost in a picture of Santana on my phone.

"You just need to hit a strike here and we will have overtook Tina and Puck" Mike says to me.

"No pressure then Chang" I say before taking my shot.

"Spare… ha you only got a spare" Puck says to me.

"Back off Puck, Britt and I still have plenty of time to whip your asses" Mike says. Tina takes her shot next and ends up getting a strike.

"Yee ha babe" Puck says lifting Tina in the air.

"There is still plenty of time left for you guys to come last" Rachel states. As each round progresses everyone seems to becoming even more competitive which is actually quite amusing since most of them never get competitive with sports.

"Watch that left hand Noah" Mike says sternly. "My sister is not someone who I want you touching, especially not on the ass."

"Chill out Mike" Tina tells her brother. "His hand only grazed my ass when he let go of me after lifting me in the air."

"Grazing better be all it was" Mike says.

Despite Mike occasionally losing concentration when he kept glancing at his sister and Puck, we still managed to win.

"Hard luck guys" Mike says smugly.

"Oh fuck off Mike" Rachel says in a huff.

"Check out Berry getting stroppy" Sam says laughing. "I don't think I had ever heard her swear before tonight."

"Can we just go eat now?" Finn asks as his stomach rumbles.

"Yes" Rachel tells her boyfriend.

"Good" Finn replies.

* * *

After dinner I race upstairs because Santana texted me saying we can Skype at 7pm so I want to get everything set up so as when she signs on I will be ready.

Santana: Hey beautiful, how are you?

Brittany: I'm good, you?

Santana: All the better that I am seeing you

Brittany: me too

It feels amazing to finally see Santana face to face even if it is through a computer screen.

Santana: Did you have a good evening last night?

Brittany: Yeah it was ok. Mike and I won the team bowling, we actually bet the record you and I set together the last time.

Santana: did you indeed? You remember and tell boy Chang that no matter what, I'm still number one in your eyes. I'm still your best friend and awesome ten pin bowling partner even if I am not there.

Brittany: I know, no one will ever be able to replace you… So how was your day?

Santana: Ok but the new school sucks. I've met a few people who seem like friend material and I have joined the cheerleading team also but it's not McKinley, it's not the school that educates my best friend.

I decide to change the subject because the more I think about how much I miss Santana and how much she misses me the more I want to curl up in bed and cry.

Brittany: How's your dad?

Santana: I don't know to be honest, I've been refusing to engage in a conversation with him since we got here. If he wants to rip my life apart and take me away from you and all my friends then he is going to have to endure the silent treatment.

Brittany: You shouldn't be mad at him San, he is only doing what is best for you honey.

Santana: What is best for me is to be back home where my friends are, more importantly where you are. I don't want to do this Brittany, I've been here for three days and two nights but all I feel is homesick. Do you know the last two nights I have cried myself to sleep and that isn't me babe, you know I don't get emotional easily.

Brittany: You will get used to it and soon you will forget why you ever liked living here in the first place.

Santana: I need a Brittany hug… like so badly.

I try my hardest not to get emotional at Santana's sad demeanour but I can't help it, we've been around each other for years so when she feels something then I do too. That unfortunately means that when Santana's sad then I am sad.

Brittany: I want a hug from you too

Santana: I was hoping to get back to see you one weekend since our next school holiday is Christmas but my dad said we can't go back for a trip until I am settled in school and I don't have much homework to do.

Brittany: At least you will be home for Christmas though, even if it is three months away.

Santana: yeah… so do you a fancy a tour of my bedroom. I can turn my laptop around a bit so the webcam can scan the room and you can get a look.

Brittany: sure but I have a feeling your bedroom is probably the same as the one you had here.

Santana: it is a little similar but it is also a lot smaller but I do have a balcony.

Brittany: I got to see this.

Santana lifts the laptop in the air and walks around the room pointing out lots of different things to me from the couple of pictures on the wall to the dirty laundry strewn all over the floor. She also shows me her balcony and bedroom furniture and her bed. I know it seems a little weird to tell me every boring little detail but when it comes to Santana and me we don't hide anything from each other.

Santana: What do you think babe?

Brittany: it seems ok, I really like the balcony. You could totally sit out there all night doing your studying.

Santana: Yeah… is that your brother peeking in the door.

Santana points at the camera so I look behind me and spot Tommy standing in the doorway. "Hey buddy, what are you doing up so late?" I ask the eight year old boy who should be in bed by now.

"I wanted you to read me a story but then I saw Sanny on your laptop" Tommy answers. "Is that her right now or a video?" he points to the screen.

"That's her just now, wanna say hi" I ask causing tommy to sprint over towards me.

Tommy: Hi S

Tommy then waves rapidly at the screen.

Tommy: When are you going to take me swimming again?

Santana: I don't know Buddy.

Tommy: I miss you.

Santana: I miss you too Tom Tom.

After twenty minutes I tell Tommy to say goodnight to Santana so that I can spend some time alone with her. Once he leaves Santana and I chat away for another couple of hours before Carlos tells us to stop since we both have school in the morning.

Santana: I better go, love you baby B.

Brittany: Love you too.

With our parting words and a few kisses blown across the screen to one another we both sign off of Skype. It was good to see Santana rather than just texting or phoning but actually seeing her makes me miss her ten times harder than when we don't see one another face to face. I could definitely tell that she looked pretty dejected, she didn't even make any of her lame jokes or flirt with me like she usually does but I suppose I didn't do any of that stuff either.

* * *

"Santana texted me this morning" Quinn says as we all sit and eat lunch.

"We were on Skype for a while last night" I say sadly while pushing my pasta around my plate.

"How about we go out tonight Britt?" Sam suggests to me. "We could go to Breadstix for some dinner." I don't want to appear rude or anything but Thursday nights were when Santana and I would go out for dinner to Breadstix so going to the same restaurant on the same day of the week would feel like I am betraying Santana.

"I'm not sure Sam" I say politely. I know he means well but I think it will just take time for me to adjust to this change so I don't really want to hang out too much with my friends until I am feeling better. "Bowling was fun the other night guys but I think I just want to spend some time at home alone until I am feeling more sociable" I say. "I know it would make more sense to take my mind off Santana by distracting myself with you guys but I am just not feeling it at the moment so I don't want to dampen you guys' spirits."

"Ok" Mercedes says. "If you want to hang out with us then you are welcome."

"Thanks guys" I say.

* * *

**A/N: Trying out a new idea, let me know if anyone is interested.**


	2. Getting Easier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters, other than those which are my own.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favs. Here's the next chapter of distance.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Easier

Brittany's POV

It has now been four weeks since Santana left and although I am adjusting ok to her absence, I still miss her a lot. She seems to be doing ok though and she has made some friends so I am happy that I know she isn't completely miserable or having to sit alone in school. We've made it a sort of nightly tradition to Skype every day at 7pm and a morning tradition to text one another around 8am just in case we don't get a chance to talk any other time of day. We used to talk during school lunch time but we've stopped that now because Santana doesn't want to be rude to her new friends by sitting texting for the full hour instead of socialising, Quinn also gave me a row for being unsociable during lunch as well so I suppose it made sense to stop.

"Ready to go yet Brittany" Mike shouts upstairs. Since Santana and I don't travel to school anymore Mike has took it upon himself to give me a lift to save me getting the bus or walking. I think Mike secretly likes it though because it gives him a chance to talk about dancing because none of our other friends are as interested in dancing as he and I are so I enjoy it too.

"Just coming" I shout downstairs before grabbing my school bag and rushing down to meet Mike. "Morning" I say when I see him.

"All right?" he replies. "We all set?"

"Yup, let's get going" I say.

"Cool" Mike says before we head out to his car and make our way to school. "Do you fancy making up some new choreography today, I thought we could come up with something upbeat but easy to learn and maybe we could use it during a group number in glee club?"

"Sounds good" I reply. "Make sure your girlfriend is ok with it though, I know she likes spending time alone with you after school. I don't want to deprive her of that."

"How many times, Rachel is not my girlfriend" Mike whines. "You guys need to stop saying she and I like one another, we're completely different people, plus she is dating Finn."

"You know what they say, opposites attract" I say.

"Yes but there's opposites and complete difference" Mike says. "An opposite is like someone that likes fast theme park rides and the other likes slow rides not someone that is totally different and doesn't like theme park rides at all."

"That's rubbish and you know it Chang" I say. "The sexual chemistry between you and Rachel is undeniable."

"Thank goodness you were not talking in the presence of Santana" Mike says. "I could just imagine Santana's face if you mentioned the words 'sexual' and 'Rachel' in the same sentence."

"That would be funny" I say laughing along with Mike.

"Rachel's cool but I don't think I see myself ever wanting anything other than friendship with her" Mike says and I nod, I bet you anything though that he and Rachel will be together by the end of the school year, there is no way I can see Finn and Rachel's relationship lasting.

* * *

When I upload Skype I immediately notice that Santana is waiting to video chat. "Good morning Britt" Santana says cheerfully.

"Morning" I reply smiling. "You seem happy today, that is not usually how you feel on a Sunday morning."

"Yeah I know but on this particular Sunday morning I have some good news to share" Santana says. "In exactly three weeks, five days, seven hours, four minutes and 39… 38… 37 seconds I will be sitting right where you are now."

"I don't understand" I say confused.

"I am coming to visit you Britt, I am coming for the weekend on the Friday and leaving on the Sunday night" Santana says. "I have also convinced my dad to let me visit you for thanksgiving as well so if your parents are ok with it we can have thanksgiving like we do every year."

"You've got me all excited now Santana" I say smiling. "I can't wait now."

"Me neither Britt Britt, I am going to see my girl again" Santana says causing me to blush a little. I love it when Santana calls me her 'girl', if she is presumably talking about me that is. "So what's new with you?"

"Not much really" I answer. "School is still boring, cheerleading is still tiring, and our friends are still the same" I say. "Anything new with you."

"Not really, I told you I made some friends and I passed my first assignment" Santana says and I nod. "Speaking of friends, Jennifer wants to meet you or speak to you on Skype I mean."

"Right" I say. "What one is Jennifer again?"

"The girl I sit next to in math, the one that showed me around school" Santana says and I nod. Yes I know who she is talking about now, the girl who apparently is one of the funniest people Santana has ever met. "She's coming over in a bit, maybe you guys could meet then."

"Sure" I say rather unenthusiastically.

"Brittany Pierce, is someone feeling jealous" Santana says. "Don't worry babe, you're still my best friend."

"I am not jealous" I say but I don't think it sounds convincing.

"Honey, ever since I mentioned Jennifer you went all quiet and your smile disappeared" Santana says. "I love you Britt, you are always going to be my number one girl" Santana tells me. "Cheer up, we only have less than four weeks to wait and then I will be able to give you a big hug."

"I just miss you and I hate missing part of your life" I admit.

"I feel the same Britt but we just have to suck it up for now" Santana says. "How's glee club going, is…" before Santana even gets her sentence finished someone creeps up behind her; a tall blonde. Since it clearly isn't me then it must be Jennifer.

"Hey girl" the woman says to Santana, squeezing Santana's shoulders.

"Hey Jen" Santana responds to the girl. "Britt this is Jen" Santana says looking at me. "You should join our conversation Jen, you don't mind Britt do you?"

"Of course not" I say with a smile but my words are a lie. Of course I mind, I deliberately done all my homework yesterday just so that I could spend the whole of today chatting to Santana and by chatting I mean chatting alone with no one else butting in.

"Santana talks about you a lot, like a lot a lot" Jen says before laughing. "She told me how close you guys are so it must be tough, not seeing her every day."

"It is" I say.

"Let's try and not steer the conversation into a depressing mode" Santana says jokingly but I can tell deep down she is being serious. It upsets us both when we start talking about how much we miss one another and stuff so we've just been trying to avoid any sad conversations lately. Since the conversation is getting a little sad I decide to change the subject.

"So Jen, tell me a little bit about yourself" I say, if someone wants to be Santana's friend then they need to understand that it is my priority to make sure they are worthy of gaining a friendship with Santana. "Do you have any hobbies or brothers or sisters, something like that?" Jen looks at Santana when I say that and Santana just shrugs.

"Ok, well I am an only child" Jen says and I nod. "I don't really have any hobbies unless you include hanging out with friends and going to the cinema or bowling or something like that" Jen says. "One thing I do hate is shopping though, I mean I love getting new things and clothes but I just hate trying to weave through a busy mall just to get a look in a shop." I nod again, this time I have a smile on my face though. Santana and I love shopping together so at least I know that is not something Jen can take away from me and do with Santana instead.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask.

"No, no boyfriends" Jen replies. "After my last guy I have given up on men."

"Does that mean you have moved onto girls or you like being on your own for a bit" I ask.

"I have always been attracted to the male and female sex but at the moment I am happy just being Jen." I nod again, that answer seems ok. "What about you, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend perhaps?"

"Nope" I answer. I notice Santana scowling slightly at me, I guess she is not exactly happy with the shortness of my tone. "I am not really interested in dating at the moment" I elaborate. It is partially true because I'm not, however, if Santana asked me out on a date or wanted to be my girlfriend then I would definitely be all over that.

"Santana's says you two have been friends since you were in diapers" Jen says.

"Yeah, we have been in one another's lives since we were extremely young" I say. "She means a lot to me."

"You are sort of like family then" Jen says and I nod. "Would you say you are like sisters?"

"Oh no" I say frowning.

"God no" Santana says. "We've done plenty of stuff that people related shouldn't do together if you follow." I can't help the smile on my face, remembering the times I would sneakily check Santana out or we would innocently kiss. It was pretty hard not to admire Santana's body especially when she was always outside in barely any clothes, she would wash her car in a bikini, mow the lawn in the shortest shorts ever or go out jogging in really tight tops.

"Like what?" Jen asks smiling.

"It's private but trust me, there is nothing sisterly about Britt and me" Santana says before giving me a cheeky wink when Jen wasn't looking. "Do you have any plans today Britt?"

"Not really, I done all my school work yesterday" I say. "I thought we could have Skyped all day but if you and Jen have plans then that's totally cool, I can always give Mike or Mercedes a call, I know they are both free today."

"I am not bailing on you babe" Santana says. "Jen and I were just going to meet a few of Jen's friends but that was only because I thought you were busy today" Santana tells me. "You don't mind Jen if I take a rain check."

"I guess not" Jen says, sounding a little sad.

"Santana go out and have fun, we can talk tonight" I say. As much as I want to chat all day to Santana I don't want her bailing on her new friends in case they think she isn't interested and stop asking her to hang out. My main priority is for Santana to be happy so there is no point in her distancing herself from other people to chat to me on Skype. In order for her to be happy she needs some friends that are not just via a computer screen. "I will just hang out with Mercedes and we can tell each other about our days tonight."

"If you are sure" Santana says.

"I am" I say with a smile. "Go have some fun."

"Ok" Santana says smiling back. "Love you babe" Santana says to me before kissing her webcam which is her way of kissing me.

"Love you too" I reply. "Bye Jen" I say and then Santana and I sign off. I am a little annoyed that I didn't get to have the day I wanted but my worst fear is Santana feeling lonely with no one around her whereas I can lean on my friends when times get tough.

* * *

Santana's POV

"Your girlfriend is hot" Jen tells me.

"How many times, she isn't my girlfriend" I say to my new friend. "We're just best friends."

"Whatever you say because all best friends say they love one another, call each other babe and kiss webcams of each other" Jen says.

"Britt and my friendship is just incredibly unique" I say. "We are just really close to one another."

"Have you made out with her before?" Jen asks and I nod.

"Of course I have, you've seen Britt" I say. "She's gorgeous."

"Have you slept with her?" Jen asks.

"Are we playing twenty questions and I don't know it?" I ask.

"Answer the question Santana, don't deflect" Jen says.

"We've made out, that's all you need to know" I say. Jen is a nice girl but there is no way I am sharing so much of my life with her when I don't know her all that well yet. The truth is that I haven't had sex with Brittany, in fact I've never slept with anyone yet, I am still waiting for the right person. When I do lose my virginity I really hope it is with Brittany, I've just never been sure if she sees me in that way.

"Ok, fair enough" Jen says. "Brittany is gorgeous though, I got the impression she didn't like me though."

"Brittany is just a little reserved when it comes to new people in my life" I say. "She's super protective over me so she just wants to make sure I don't get hurt by someone but once she gets to know I am not going to be hurt she will warm up to the person."

"I see" Jen says with a knowing smile. "I would say that's what a girlfriend or a boyfriend would do but she's just your best friend so I guess I'm wrong."

"I guess you are" I say. "Anyway let's go and meet your friends."

"Ok cool" Jen says.

"If any of them are bitches then I am not sticking around" I say seriously.

"My friends are cool so don't worry" Jen says. "You will be the only bitch there so no need to fret that someone will steal your thunder."

"Don't be cheeky now" I say jokingly. "I am starving so let's head off."

* * *

"You're in my Spanish class" Damien, one of Jen's friends tells me after Jen introduced me to them all. "I thought it was hilarious when you showed the teacher up because he was teaching us the wrong verbs" Damien says before turning to his friends. "Santana's fluent in Spanish so the look on Mr Thomson's face was priceless."

"Back at my old school, my Spanish teacher was the same" I say. "His name was Mr Shuester but he had no interest in Spanish whatsoever, he just taught it because there was no openings in the history department and he got a wage from it."

"I hate when you get teachers that aren't committed to their job" Kathy, another friend of Jen's says. "It makes it harder for us to enjoy the class if the ones who are teaching it don't enjoy it."

"Good point" I say. "Although my Spanish teacher back home was rubbish at teaching a foreign language, he was an amazing teaching in glee club."

"Were you in glee club?" Joshua asks me.

"I was indeed, best part of my day" I say causing everyone bar Joshua to laugh.

"I am in glee club but the rest of my friends here think it is stupid" Josh says. "They all laugh at me."

"Do they indeed?" I say. "Well they can just get to fuck, glee club is awesome and I don't care what anyone else says" I state. "I got a bit of stick when I joined glee club because I was the head cheerleader but I didn't care, it was one of the best experiences of my life. It made me realise that the people who are your true friends are the ones who stick by you through everything; the good and the bad."

"You're quite snarky aren't you?" Jen asks and I nod.

"That's me" I say. If you don't like me then I don't care.

"Since you were in glee club at your other school, do you maybe want to join our glee club?" Joshua asks.

"I'm not sure" I say. "If I was anywhere else I would but I would prefer to spend any free time I get going back home to visit so if I joined glee club then that may take up too much extra time."

"That's ok, if you want to join though then just come along" Josh says smiling. "We're short of girls at the moment and we could really use someone with your type of attitude, some of us are a little too laid back at times so it would be good to have some who knows how to 'rally the troops' as they say."

"I may think about it then" I say. I suppose if I joined glee club then I would fill my time with more than just sitting around missing my friends and wishing I could be around Brittany all the time.

After we all had something to eat, I invited everyone back to my house since my dad was out and we could all watch a movie and I could get to know everyone. "Your house is cool" Leslie tells me.

"Thanks" I say.

"Are these your friends?" Damien asks as he picks up a picture from my dresser of the whole glee club.

"Yeah, that's from glee club" I reply.

"Your female friends are hot" Jason, Jen's friend but also biggest the sleaze ball I have met, says.

"I don't really view my friends in that light" I say.

"Bar one friend" Jen says with a smirk, clearly she's talking about Brittany. I can't deny it though, I do find Brittany extremely attractive and sexy.

* * *

Brittany's POV

"The countdown is on baby B, only two weeks to go until I see you now" Santana says down the phone. Thank goodness she can't see my face, every time she calls me baby B my face turns red and my legs go weak. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either" I reply. "How was school today?"

"It was good" Santana replies. "I got my essay handed in and I took your advice and auditioned for glee. You were right about joining glee club, even though it made me sad that it reminded me of home it also made me happy in that I felt like things hadn't changed too much."

"Good, so what song did you go with?" I ask. "Was it Valerie or did you go for a ballad?"

"I performed Valerie" Santana answers. "There is no way babe I could perform a ballad and not break down, I don't want to show too much of myself just yet so that was a no no."

"There is no harm in showing your softer side San" I say.

"I know Britt but singing a ballad would make me sad and I still feel a little homesick so I didn't want to get too emotional in front of a room full of strangers" Santana says. "Anyway, how was school for you?"

"It was alright" I answer. "Sam's still being a little weird with me though which is making things a tad awkward."

"I see, do you think he has a crush on you?" Santana asks.

"That's what I wasn't sure, I really hope that isn't the case but I don't know" I say. "At first I thought he was just trying to cheer me up and stuff so I didn't think I was alone but now he's being super… what's the word… clingy, shall we say."

"I always thought Sam was into guys" Santana says. "I am pretty sure Kurt told me that he kissed him at a party once."

"Maybe he is gay and is using me to make it seem like he isn't" I say. "Or, maybe he accepts he is gay but is just being clingy with me because he knows I am attracted to girls too so maybe he is just trying to confide in someone but is not ready to talk yet."

"I don't know Britt, that last one seems a little too far-fetched" Santana says. "When has trouty ever been afraid to chat."

"I know what you are saying but realising you are gay could make the most talkative person shy" I say. "Hold on, we shouldn't be talking about him like this. Sam has never said anything about him liking guys so maybe we shouldn't base things on hearsay."

"I suppose" Santana says. "You got to admit though, he has given us reasons that would confirm Kurt's statement" Santana starts. "That day we somehow ended up making out in the broom closet at school, when we snuck out we saw Sam staring at Puck's ass, you can't say that wasn't a little suspicious now can you."

"I guess not" I say. "How's Jen?"

"Ok" Santana says. "I feel bad for her sometimes though."

"How so?" I ask curiously.

"Well she's my closest friend that I have here but sometimes I think I am comparing her to you" Santana says. "I get the impression that she is picking up on it so it can't be nice for her. I don't mean to do it but sometimes I just expect her to know exactly what I am thinking like you do but she doesn't." I nod my head. "You know I don't express my feelings a lot so you usually you would know what I am thinking but she doesn't, I'm not explaining this correctly but do you get me."

"I know what you mean" I say before Santana and I decide to video chat via Skype rather than keep chatting on the phone.

"That's better, I can actually see you now" Santana says with a smile. "What were we chatting about… oh yeah Jen. I don't think that it helps that I keep putting my foot in my mouth" Santana says. "The other night I ordered pepperoni pizza but when she arrived at my house she told me she doesn't like it and I said who doesn't like pepperoni pizza, Brittany and I eat it all the time when we watch a movie."

"Oops" I say.

"She's a really nice person and has been really good to take me under her wing since I joined the school" Santana says. "I just wish I thought more before I spoke."

"I am sure she knows you don't mean to offend her babe" I say, trying to reassure Santana. "You girls will gel more and eventually things will be a little smoother between you."

"Hopefully, yeah" Santana responds. "So anyways, you are looking rather nice tonight, are you going out?"

"I thought I looked nice every night" I say and immediately Santana is speaking again.

"You do look nice every night babe, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met" Santana says making me blush. "I just meant that you look a little more dressed up than usual."

"My parents, Tommy and I are going out for dinner with some of the family for my aunt's birthday" I say.

"Oh yeah, your Aunt Alexa is forty isn't she?" Santana says and I nod. "Wish her happy birthday from me babe."

"I will do" I say before noticing Santana smiling at me. "Why are you smiling honey?"

"Just because" Santana says coyly.

"Because what?" I ask with a cute smile.

"Because I really want to kiss you" Santana answers and suddenly I am feeling a little dizzy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope the chapter was ok. Next chapter, Santana comes back to visit Brittany which causes a lot of feelings to be involved; emotional and physical.**


	3. Together Again

**A/N: Apologies for the gap between chapters. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Together Again

Brittany's POV

Today's the day, Santana is coming back to visit and I couldn't be more excited. It has been too long since I last saw her so I am desperate for her to come back, she is only staying for the long weekend but that doesn't matter, the main point is that I get to see her. I managed to persuade my mom to let me pick Santana up from the airport by myself so at the moment I am sitting in the waiting lounge just next to the arrivals for Santana to come. Her plane was delayed by half an hour but it has appeared on the arrivals board that it has arrived so within ten minutes Santana should be walking through those glass doors and straight into my arms.

I slowly look up from the magazine I was reading to amuse me while I waited and the sight I saw almost floored me. There, walking through those glass doors was the most beautiful girl in the world, long brunette locks cascading over her shoulder, skinny jeans showing off her curves, a tight tank top covered with a cream leather jacket and huge dark sunglasses covering what I know to be the brownest eyes I've ever seen. Immediately the sunglasses get removed and my favourite smile in the whole world appears on her face, this is my cue to get closer; so I do. I run right towards Santana and before I know it, Santana is holding me in her arms and kissing me.

"Hey babe" Santana says smiling before placing me back on the ground.

"Hi" I reply shyly and then pull Santana into a hug.

"I missed you Britt" Santana admits while taking a deep breath. "I could barely sit still on that plane, I was so excited to see you."

"I couldn't sleep last night, I've been up since 4am" I say. "I am really glad you're here."

"Me too" Santana says as we break out of our hug. "So, is it too much to ask for you to take me to breakfast?"

"Of course not, I know the very place" I say holding my hand out for Santana to take while I lift her luggage with my other hand.

"What have I missed then?" Santana asks as we walk to the car. "Any gossip I should know about?"

"Not really, I pretty much tell you everything on the phone or through Skype" I say.

"Yeah" Santana says smiling.

* * *

"I was going to ask what you were ordering but I don't think there is a need to" Santana says smiling at me. "You are ordering the pancake tower, right?"

"You know me too well" I reply with a smile. "Are you having French toast and a black coffee?"

"Too right I am babe" Santana answers before the waitress comes over and takes our order. "Are your parents still ok with me staying at your house because if not, my dad gave me enough money to book in at a hotel?"

"They are cool with it" I say. "Even if they weren't then I would still let you stay."

"Thanks Britt" Santana says smiling before placing her hand on top of mine across the table. I don't want to seem presumptuous or anything but I am really hoping that this breakfast date is like a proper date. None of us said anything about a date but I hope Santana assumed it was one like I did. "You ok Britt, you seem deep in thought?"

"I'm fine" I say with a gentle smile. "I am just really glad you are here."

"I am glad I am here too" Santana says smiling, immediately making me melt inside. Every time this girl smiles at me I swear I fall deeper and deeper in love each time. I want to tell Santana so bad how I feel but I'm too scared that I will get my heart broken. I know Santana cares for me but come Monday she will be going back to California so I am not even sure me telling her that I am in love will her will change anything. I am still going to be in boring old Lima until next summer and Santana is going to be in California so what would be the use in making things more complicated.

We sit in silence once our food arrives, both of us secretly chancing looks at one another and shyly looking away when we catch one another. After we finish our food we go back to my place so we can just hang out, my parents are going out for the day so Santana and I will have the place to ourselves so we can watch movies and chat like we used to do before she left.

"So what's the new neighbours like?" Santana asks as she gazes out my window and sees her old house, the one which is currently occupied by a family of four; mom, dad and two teenagers; a boy and girl.

"They seem nice, I haven't spoken to them that much" I answer. "My mom speaks to the man occasionally because they leave at the same time for work in the mornings and the two teenagers go to McKinley so I've spoken to them briefly but apart from that they tend to keep themselves to themselves."

"What are the two teenagers like?" Santana asks.

"Ok I guess" I answer. "They are pretty quiet but seem like nice people."

"I see" Santana says while maintaining her gaze outside. When you have known Santana as long as I have then it isn't hard to tell what she is thinking or what she is feeling. I can tell by her mannerisms that she is sad and upset, she's upset because she's looking out the window at her house and realising that it isn't her house anymore.

"You will get through it" I say while standing up and going over to Santana. "I know it feels like a lot has changed but not everything has."

"It has though Britt, it feels like my whole life has changed" Santana admits. "I am not saying I don't enjoy living in California but this is my home, things I used to hate here in Lima, I now long to see again." I gently place my arms around Santana and hug her, knowing that tears were about to flow from her eyes. "I miss my house, I miss this town, I miss school, I miss my friends and most of all I miss you Britt."

"I know its tough" I say.

"Tough, Britt it is way more than tough. I used to see you every single day, now I will be lucky if I see you every single month" Santana says. "Being back here and just spending even just a minute with you makes me want to stay here forever, I want to spend all my important moments in my life with you."

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"We're in our senior year of high school so we should be graduating together; from the same school" Santana says. "I want to be with you when you get your acceptance letter into university, I want us to spend Christmas and thanksgiving together and I want us to leave Lima together but the way things are going then I've apparently already left this boring old town." I squeeze Santana tighter in the hug. "You're super important to me so I just don't want us to grow apart because of the distance."

"Distance is never going to stop me from being with you" I say to Santana. "We could be on opposites sides of the world and it wouldn't matter to me because I will always find my way back to you, once June comes there is nothing that can stop us. We will be finished with school by then so we can buy an apartment together like we always dreamed of ever since your dad built us our very own treehouse."

I don't really know how it happened or if it was due to the sentence I just said but suddenly Santana's lips are on mine and I have no intention of pulling away or pushing her away. All I do is kiss her back, I kiss Santana the way I dreamed I would ever since she left for California. We've kissed before but it never felt this intense before, it's like we both have a new found freedom and courage to just kiss each other like we never have. "I'm ready Britt" Santana whispers after we both pulled out of the kiss to regain some of our breath.

"Ready for what?" I ask a little confused.

"I want you to be my first." As soon as Santana says those words my heart rate suddenly picks up, I think I know what she is asking but I don't want to be too presumptuous and assume.

"First what?" I whisper back, seeking clarity from her previous statement.

Santana smiles at me before kissing me again, once again causing my beating heart to skyrocket its pace as the blood hammers through my body. "I want you to take my virginity Britt" Santana says like it is the most normal thing to say in the world. "I know we've discussed on a couple of occasions that we are both still waiting for the right person before we have sex but this distance between us has made me realise that I think the right person has been staring me straight in the face all along."

"You have no idea how long I have wished for you to think about us doing that" I say a little shyly. "I've knew since I first knew what sex was that I wanted to share my first experience of it with you, I trust you implicitly Santana so there was never anyone else I would consider to share this with" I tell my best friend. "Every time I used to go on a date with someone I never thought they were someone I could become physical with, sure I found them attractive but deep down I've been waiting for you, not just any right person; just you."

Santana turns round in my arms, causing us both to stare directly into one another's eyes. No words need to be said out loud because just looking into one another's eyes conveys every word we want to say to each other. I place a gentle kiss on Santana's lips before I lead her over to the bed and sit her down at the bottom. I may not have had sex before but I know plenty about it and about Santana and me to know how this is supposed to go. "You're so beautiful" I tell the girl in front of me before I place my hands either side of her neck and pull her face closer to mine and kiss her.

After we kiss for a few minutes we both pull away slightly and smile at each other. I suddenly gain confidence and decide to take a risk so I slowly remove my t-shirt from my body and watch Santana to see what she does. The move didn't seem to panic Santana because the next thing I know she is removing her shirt too before smiling at me. I try my best not to look too creepy by staring at my best friend but I couldn't help letting my eyes fall on her chest, her chest where her breasts are peaking out the top of her bra. While I am too busy gawping at Santana I don't see her moving her hands to my hips and gently squeezing my sides. "Are you ok Britt?" she asks. "If you are not ready then I understand."

"I am ready, you're just so… beautiful" I say. "I… I just couldn't take my eyes off of you."

I watch Santana blush before she kisses me this time, taking my upper lip between hers and sucking gently. The passion of the kiss takes over us, relinquishing any remaining nerves and the next thing I know I am on top of Santana as we both lie on the bed panting. Santana gently caresses my back, running her hands up and down my back, occasionally allowing her hands to run over my ass. The feeling of Santana's bare torso and bra covered breasts squished against mine make my mind go into overdrive to the point where I can't help thinking in my head how much I want to kiss her caramel skin and massage her perfectly round breasts which are clearly sporting hardened nipples from the feeling of two hard buds pressing against me.

"What you thinking about?" Santana asks as she continues to massage my back with one hand and comb her fingers through my hair with the other.

"You" I reply as cheesy as it sounds. "I just really want to feel you against me, like all of you without barriers."

"What you waiting for then?" Santana asks boldly with a small smirk on her face. "It's roasting in here and my remaining clothes won't remove themselves babe" Santana says before kissing me. "I can't remove any 'barriers' with you on top of me so how about you give me some assistance." I can see by the smirk on Santana's face that she is trying to act flirty with me but deep down she is just a bag of nerves.

"I'm not waiting for anything" I say smirking back as eagerly before I pull down the zip on Santana's jeans and pop the button open. Santana immediately raises her butt in the air for me to allow me easy access to grab onto her jeans and pull them down her legs. Once I successfully remove Santana's jeans I quickly remove mine before I lie flush against Santana. The only thing stopping Santana and my skin touching fully is our bra and panties. "Can I take this off?" I ask as I thumb Santana's bra straps. To be honest it feels like a weird question because on a number of occasions Santana and I have witnessed each other's boobs without a bra or shirt on because we would quickly change in front of one another at sleepovers however, I don't recall ever feeling this turned on before when I saw Santana semi naked so that's probably what has me a little nervous.

"You can take it off if you want, as long as I can take yours off" Santana says, biting her lip slightly. I don't answer Santana with words, instead I just reach behind my best friend and unclasp her bra and pull it down her arms. I could have been a little smoother when removing the garment but my hands were a little shaky so it took me a few seconds to focus on the simple task.

Once we are both just lying on the bed in nothing but panties we just stare at one another before we both lean in for another delicious kiss, our tongues dancing together as we both enjoy the sensation of exploring one another's mouths. Making out with Santana is easy because we have done it millions of times before but making out naked is a whole different experience, an experience where we can feel direct heat emancipating from our skin, hard nipples poking one another, wet panties dampening each other's legs and hands touching places they have never touched before.

"I need you Brittany" Santana tells me. "I want to feel you inside me" Santana says with certainty. "I want to feel inside you, I can already feel the wetness seeping through your underwear." I nod my head eagerly at Santana, trying to control my rapid beating heart.

As soon as I nodded my head Santana removed her own panties causing me to do everything in my power not to let myself come just yet. I know what features a woman has between their legs because I am one but seeing Santana's dripping core is something I have never seen before. I admit I have tried masturbation before but it never seemed to fully satisfy my needs, it just took the edge of so to speak so I am really hoping I can do more for Santana than just satisfy her.

Santana carefully rolls my panties down my legs before removing them completely and throwing them onto the heap with the rest of our clothes. When Santana lies back down next to me I can see her causally looking at me in areas she couldn't see before. If I wasn't so turned on or so fixated on looking at the same area on Santana's body that she was looking at on mine then I would feel a little nervous but that wasn't the case. "If at any point either one of us doesn't feel comfortable we have to stop" Santana tells me.

Somehow I don't think that will happen but I nod my head at Santana to show I understand. "Agreed" I say before placing my hands on Santana's hips and pulling her body sort of on top of me. I part my legs slightly to allow one of Santana's legs to fall between mine before Santana and I are kissing again. This time the kiss is more heated and isn't as gentle, feeling like there is no boundaries stopping us anymore I take the plunge and start massaging Santana's lower stomach and pelvis while at the same time I squeeze my legs tighter around Santana's leg allowing the wetness to coat her thigh.

Santana's moans become louder and more frequent so I move my hand down the remaining half an inch until I am cupping her center causing another delicious moan to fall from her heavenly lips. I run my hand over her center for a few seconds before I move my thumb towards her clit and begin circling it slowly, increasing my pace ever so slightly every time Santana moans. While I pay attention to Santana's clit I can't help the wetness pooling inside the pit of my stomach as Santana begins to massage my breasts and suck on my nipple. The feeling of Santana's hot breath and moist tongue swirling around the sensitive nub causes me to momentarily halt my movements on her clit.

"Don't stop babe, please keep going" Santana says before diving in and capturing my other nipple. "This time I want you to put your fingers inside me while continuing to flick my clit" Santana manages to get out between moaning and sucking at my nipples.

I followed Santana's instructions and carefully inserted one finger inside Santana before adding another finger once we both get used to the new feeling and movement. "Uh…" I moan out when Santana moves her hand down to my clit and then we both start moaning when we feel how wet we both are.

"I don't wanna come yet" Santana says breathlessly. "I want us…" Before Santana can finish I come tumbling over the edge, I guess one of her fingers going inside me surprised me too much.

"I'm sorry" I say, turning red from embarrassment, trying to ride out this feeling. The last thing I wanted to do was come too early but I guess my body felt like betraying me. "Santana I didn't…"

"Ssh baby" Santana says, placing her finger on my lips to silence me. "Put your fingers back inside me… your killing me here" Santana says breathlessly. "I think I was almost about to peak and you pulled out of me." I immediately do as I am told, clearly I was too busy feeling mortified that I didn't realise I completely removed my fingers from Santana.

After thrusting my fingers in and out of Santana a few times she comes over the edge while gripping onto me tight. "I didn't mean it" I say, referring to my premature arrival. I've read stuff online before saying that it is unlikely for a woman to orgasm during her first time but I am pretty sure Santana and I both did. I've never had an orgasm before but I am sure that's what that was.

"It's ok baby" Santana says, kissing my lips. "It's our first time so it's normal."

"But…"

"Babe, I was just as quick as you were" Santana tells me. "Every individual is different because we all have different bodies."

I nod my head. "How do you feel now?" I ask. "I know it was short but do you feel different."

"I feel a little different" Santana says. "In a good way I mean, I liked being close to you." Santana then pulls me closer to her and spoons me as we lay on my bed. "How do you feel about what happened?"

"Good, amazing even" I say, trying not to let Santana see me blush. "Sort of like I want to do it again."

"Oh really" Santana says, a playful tone to her voice.

"Yeah" I admit shyly.

"How about it then?" Santana asks, kissing my shoulder.

"Ok" I say excited before turning in Santana's arms to face her.

* * *

We ended up spending the next few hours exploring and experimenting with our new favourite hobby. It is more than just a hobby though, it this intimate experience shared by two people who really care for one another. In my view it is me making love to the girl I am head over heels in love with. The only regret I had about our midday activities was that I wish we had done it sooner, as in before Santana had to move to California.

"Britt?" Santana says my name before laughing at me. "Are you even interested?"

"Sorry, I was miles away" I admit. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to go bowling today?" Santana asks. "Obviously I want to spend all my time with just you but I do miss our friends so maybe we could have a late lunch and then meet the others for bowling and a burger."

"Sure" I say.

"Sure? Is that it babe?" Santana says. "You could be a little more enthusiastic."

"I know, I'm sorry" I say. "You leave on Monday morning which means we only have the rest of today and the full day tomorrow together and that's it."

"I know it isn't long but we just got to make the best of what we've got" Santana says. "I miss the others too so I don't want to not spend time with them while I am here."

"I know I am just being selfish, I just wanted you all to myself" I say.

"I understand that, everyone wants a piece of me" Santana says smugly. "The thing is though, the only person I want all to myself is you."

"Is that so?" I say playfully.

"Yes, now come here" Santana says pulling me closer to her so we can wrap our arms round one another and kiss obviously. "I will make us lunch and you go for that shower you said you were going for over an hour ago."

"Ok" I say, kissing Santana one last time before I leave the room.

* * *

"Another strike for team Brittana, you guys got to improve if you want to beat us" Santana says before kissing my cheek.

"You are only winning because Brittany is playing good" Artie says bitterly. "You, Santana are utter crap. You've got the lowest individual score out of everyone."

"Aw, is someone jealous Arthur?" Santana says before ruffling Artie's hair, knocking his glasses off slightly.

"It's Artie and stop annoying me" Artie tells Santana. "For a nano second I actually thought I missed you but I don't think I did" Artie adds but by the sound of his voice he doesn't mean it, him and Santana actually had quite a good friendship so he does miss her a fair bit.

"I was thinking, can I stay with you when I come back for thanksgiving?" Santana asks causing me to laugh. "What?"

"Of course you can stay with me babe, I thought that it was silently agreed that you would stay with me when you visit" I say before smirking. "You only come back to see me anyway don't you?"

"I do come back to see my other friends too you know" Santana says.

"Yeah but I'm your favourite" I say smiling.

"You are" Santana confirms. "My favourite person in the whole world."

"If anyone heard the way we talk to each other they would laugh at how cheesy we are" I say.

"Yeah and then I would bust their lip for laughing at us" Santana says.

"You probably would" I say before Santana and I go back to watching everyone else take their turns at bowling.

* * *

**A/N: Hope the chapter was ok, let me know what you think.**


	4. Leaving Again

**A/N: Thanks for follows, favs and reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving Again

Santana's POV

"I can't believe you let them win Britt" I say to Brittany after we just lost at ten pin bowling. Britt and I were steaming ahead to the point where no one could catch us then suddenly Brittany decided that it would be best if she and I didn't win so she deliberately screwed it up.

"It's just a game plus Tina really wanted to win" Brittany says. "It's not the winning but the taking part that counts."

"Believe me babe, it's the winning that counts" I reply. "I am an extremely competitive person Brittany Pierce, a Lopez never gives up even if they are dying or a hundred or something."

"It was a silly game, there is no need to take things so seriously" Brittany tells me. "How about I take you to get some ice cream to cheer you up?" Brittany suggests. "We could get some ice cream then go back to my house and watch a movie."

"Fine" I agree. "I have one condition though" I say holding up my finger. "In addition to the movie and ice cream, I also get to make out with you."

"Well duh, that goes without saying" Brittany says with a smile.

"Thank you" I say before giving Brittany a kiss on the lips.

"Get a room" Puck says laughing.

"Mind your own Puckerman" I retort before I face Brittany again. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yeah" Brittany replies.

"We're leaving now guys" I say. "I was thinking we could all meet up tomorrow night before I leave on Monday morning if you are all free."

"Sounds good" Artie replies. "Where are we meeting up?"

"We can meet at Britt's place and then take it from there and decide what to do then" I reply.

"Great, see you all tomorrow then" Rachel says smiling. "I could bring over some sheet music and we could do a little karaoke session or something."

"We will see about that Berry but in the meantime, it was good to see you all again" I say. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too" Mercedes says.

"Anyway, enough of this talk. Let's leave all the sad talk until tomorrow" Brittany says before we all say our goodbyes.

* * *

"I don't think I have ate so much ice cream in all of my life" I say as I rub my stomach. "I am going to look so fat when I get back to California."

"Fat?" Brittany says laughing. "As if Santana, you work out more in one day than I do in a week. There is no way you could ever be fat."

"Thanks babe" I say pecking Brittany's lips. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" I ask before Brittany comes over and lies down on the bed next to me. "Aside from almost bouncing me off the bed, you shouldn't make people bounce like that when they are full of ice cream. What happens if I was sick on your bed?"

"I would give you a bucket of soap and water and you would clean it" Brittany answers.

"What about the in sickness and health vow" I reply.

"That vow applies to married couple's not best friend's honey" Brittany says looking at me. "I love taking care of you but I am afraid cleaning up the contents of someone else's stomach is not high up on my 'to do' list."

"Ok so we're not married but we're more than best friends" I say. "I mean I don't know anyone else who would have sex with their best friend like we did."

"You would be surprised, it's more than you think" Brittany says. "You're right though, we are more than just best friends." I nod my head at Brittany, satisfied with her answer. "What are our plans then? It's way too early to go to sleep."

"I don't know if I want to watch another movie" I say. After Brittany and I got back from bowling and buying ice cream we sat and watched two movies while we ate our ice cream but to be honest I wasn't really watching the movie, I was too busy glancing at Brittany every chance I got.

"How about we just hang out then?" Brittany suggests. "We could just cuddle and talk about stuff."

"Ok" I respond as I pull Brittany closer to me. I know it sounds boring just lying in bed talking but to Brittany and me it isn't, ever since we became best friends we used to love to just talk about anything and everything with each other. You would think that we would run out of things to say but we don't, there is always something new that has us chatting for hours.

We ended up talking about movies and school and whatever else for the next hour or so before I decide to take a bold move and decide it is time to ask Brittany what I've wanted to ask her since we got back from bowling; 'Are we girlfriends?'.

"Babe" I say earning a hum from Brittany. "Can I ask you something?" I say as the nerves creep into my voice a little.

"You can ask me anything" Brittany replies. "Providing it doesn't involve me exerting myself too much because my arm and back are still killing me from when I tried to lift that blasted bowling ball" Brittany says. "Remind me not to go ahead with anything Puck tells me again, telling me that the heaviest ball was the lightest causing me an injury."

"Is your back still sore babe?" I ask sympathetically getting a nod from Brittany. "How about I give you a massage?" The concern I have for Brittany makes me completely forget what I was going to ask her.

"Really?" Brittany asks excitedly causing me to laugh.

"Yeah" I reply. "Lie down on the bed on your stomach and take your top off while I go grab some lotion and pain relieving gel."

"You're the best Santana" Brittany says with a sigh.

When I return back to the bedroom with the products I find Brittany on the bed on her stomach with one pillow under her head and the other pillow under her pelvis. "You comfortable?" I ask getting a muffled yes and a slight nod of the head from Brittany. "I will just start then" I say before squeezing the lotion into my hands and rubbing it between my palms to heat it up before I place both of my hands on Brittany's back to smooth the lotion evenly to cover her. I massage the lotion all around Brittany's body while gently trying to work on her back muscles to loosen any tightness before I put the pain relieving gel on. "You're just going to feel a little weight and pressure on your butt?"

"My butt?" Brittany asks as she raises her head from the pillow. "It's my back that's sore not my butt, keep your massaging skills PG please Lopez, if you must touch my butt then you can do it later."

"Very funny but I meant I am going to sit on your butt so I can get easier access to your back" I say to which Brittany hums in agreement before laying her head back on the pillow.

"Make sure you really dig deep when massaging my lower back, it's quite tight" Brittany says as I straddle the back of her thighs and butt.

"I got it" I say while carrying on my previous actions.

"Aw that feels so good… right there" Brittany sighs out. "You can unhook my bra if it is getting in the way" Brittany tells me which immediately causes my heart to race. It is such an innocent thing yet after what happened between us this morning I just can't stop my mind from running away with me. Every normal or innocent sentence I absorb as the double meaning derivative in my head. "Santana, what's up?" Brittany asks. "Why have you stopped?"

"I was daydreaming babe, sorry" I reply. Brittany immediately turns round to face me, covering herself with the blanket on her bed in the process.

"You were thinking about how you need to go home on Monday" Brittany says. "Weren't you?"

"I wasn't actually" I say as I sit next to Brittany. "But I guess it has been at the back of my mind" I admit. "You know on that plane this morning all I could think about was my crazy plan."

"What crazy plan?" Brittany asks.

"It doesn't matter, it's stupid" I say. "There was no way it could ever happen so I don't know why I got it into my head that it could."

"Nothing is stupid, tell me the plan" Brittany says as she places her hands on top of mine.

"I was going to get a job to earn some money so that I could move back here and maybe if I offered to pay rent your parents would let me live here" I say. "It is crazy and stupid, I know."

"No it isn't, I think you moving in here is an amazing idea" Brittany says. "You know more than anything that I just want you back here, I know it seems cheesy but you're like the most important person in my life."

"Ditto, you are the most important person in my life" I reply before kissing Brittany.

"Steady, you nearly pulled the blanket away from" Brittany says with a smirk. "I almost exposed myself."

"You're my girlfriend, it's not like I haven't seen your boobs before" I say before realising I just dropped the g word. Note to self, Santana, you didn't actually get around to asking Brittany if she was your girlfriend yet. Sure it would make sense that we were girlfriends if we dated for a bit and stuff but we haven't, all we did is kiss then have sex. It wasn't just sex though, it…

"I'm your girlfriend?" Brittany questions with a smirk on her face causing me to look away in embarrassment.

"Eh… maybe" I say nervously as I avoid eye contact with Brittany. Do I want Brittany to be my girlfriend? Yes. Do I want her to want to be my girlfriend? Yes also. I am just really apprehensive that she won't want to be. We haven't really done anything that constitutes as girlfriends apart from sleep together and being really close best friends.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Brittany asks.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I counter with a question of my own.

"I asked you first" Brittany says smiling.

"I think it is a decision we should both make" I say. "If we both want to be girlfriends then, yes we are girlfriends but if one of us, for example you, don't want us to be classified as girlfriends then we're not." I turn to face Brittany head on and I take a deep breath. "I want to be your girlfriend regardless of any distance between us or the fact that it seems a little out of the blue."

"Ok then, we're girlfriends" Brittany tells me.

"So that means that you want to be my girlfriend?" I say but the only response I get from Brittany is a kiss. A kiss that soon leads to a heated make out session on Brittany's bed which abruptly has to stop when there is a bang at the door. "Crap, who's that?"

"I'm not sure, let me grab my 'seeing through door goggles' then we will know" Brittany replies with a cheeky grin.

"You know something Pierce, sarcasm really doesn't suit you" I say.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you just pass me my shirt please?" Brittany asks so I get up and grab Brittany's shirt from her chair before handing it to her and then I answer the door when she puts it on. "Who is…?"

"SANTANA" Is the sound I am greeted with when I open the door and see Brittany's eight year old brother Tommy.

"Hey Tom-Tom" I say as I pick the boy up. "I missed you man."

"I missed you too" Tommy says as he clings onto me. "Brittany said you were coming back today but I've been out all day so I never got to see you earlier, it isn't fair that Brittany can see you more than me."

"I know Tom, Brittany is just a really possessive and greedy person" I say playfully. "She always wants to have me all to herself."

"She does" Tommy agrees nodding his head. "I think she forgets that we friends" Tommy tells me with that cute little face. "You's are friends too but me and you are also friends."

"I know Tom, so how about you and I spend some time together tomorrow and make breakfast for everyone" I suggest.

"Like old times" Tommy asks, his eyes going wide from excitement.

"Exactly, just you and me in the kitchen with no Brittany or your parents" I say. "How does that sound?"

"Awesome" Tommy replies with a smile.

"I think it is time for your bed Tom" Brittany tells her younger brother.

"I think it is time for you to share Santana" Tommy retorts.

"Just go to bed" Brittany says annoyed.

"Just go to bed" Tommy mimics Brittany's words before Brittany screams for her mom and Susan enters the room.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Susan asks worriedly.

"Tommy is being a pain" Brittany says, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"That's it?" Susan asks, getting a nod from her daughter. "Brittany, you screamed like something bad had happened. I thought someone was hurt sweetheart but it turns out you and your brother are having another argument" Susan says. "Both of you behave please" Susan tells her two children. "It's time for your bed though Thomas so say goodnight to the girls then make your way to the bathroom to clean your teeth then go to bed, I will tuck you in in ten minutes."

* * *

"Ok Thomas, you are on toast duty now" I say the next morning.

"Ok" Tommy says smiling. "Do you want me on washing up duty too?"

"Sure but please be very careful in case there are any knives" I say.

"Good morning" Brittany says as she walks into the kitchen. "Mm, something smells good" Brittany says as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I am glad you like the smell of my cooking" I say as I turn in Brittany's arms to face her.

"I wasn't talking about the cooking" Brittany says with a wink before kissing me.

"Don't kiss me, what if Tommy sees?" I say as I move away from Brittany. "If Tommy sees us then he will tell your parents and then if they find out we are girlfriends then they might not let me stay here in case they don't trust us alone."

"Of course they trust us, they always have" Brittany tells me.

"They trust us when they know we are best friends but what about when they find out we're having sex" I whisper. "I love your parents' babe but they can be strict at times especially when it comes to boyfriends."

"I know but I don't have a boyfriend, I've got a Santana instead" Brittany says. "They love you Santana so me having you as a girlfriend is different from having a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend or girlfriend it doesn't matter which, if you are having sex then they won't like it babe" I state. "Your dad nearly flipped when he found out you went to dinner with Mike and he was just a friend."

"Fine, we can keep it quiet from my parents" Brittany says.

"Thank you, now go help your brother. I am not convinced he is washing the dishes correct" I say.

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Is it ok if some of Santana and my friends come over for a bit after dinner tonight?" I ask my parents as we all sit at breakfast. "We were all going to hang out here and watch a movie or something."

"Of course sweetheart" my mom replies. "As long as they go home at a decent hour since it will be an early rise tomorrow with Santana leaving."

"It will just be a couple of hours" Santana says.

"That's fine then" my dad says this time before we all finish our breakfast and do our own thing for the rest of the day.

It was about nine o'clock tonight when everyone left after we watched two movies and ordered pizza so Santana and I say goodnight to my parents and Tommy before we head off to bed. It feels like Santana only got here five minutes ago yet she is almost leaving already. I really hate this feeling, instead of feeling this miserable I should be happy that I am lying here in Santana's arms but I just can't help being pessimistic. "What are you thinking about babe?" Santana asks me as she leisurely strokes my arm.

"You" I reply in one word. "I really wish you weren't going."

"I know babe, I wish the same but we can't change the fact that I need to leave tomorrow" Santana says. "What we can change is our outlook on things."

"What do you mean?" I ask looking up at Santana.

"Let's think positive, I am definitely coming back for thanksgiving so that isn't far away" Santana says. "Plus we can still Skype, e-mail, text, phone or whatever else. Chances are that if I hadn't of moved to California we would have both had to resort to communicating through the phone or computer anyway because our school work would have stopped us spending so much time together."

"I guess but knowing you were just in the house next door rather than miles away was better even if we didn't see one another" I say.

"I know Britt but constantly thinking negative all the time will just get us more wound up and upset" Santana says. "We are unfortunately in a situation that we don't like but it won't be forever, let's make the best of a bad situation, ok."

"Ok" I reply before kissing Santana. After chatting for a while we both end up lying in silence enjoying each other's warmth until we both get sleepy so we kiss one another goodnight and let the sleep overcome us. I must only nod off for a couple of minutes because soon enough I am awake again with the thoughts of Santana leaving whirling around in my head.

I look over at Santana and when I am satisfied that Santana is definitely sleeping I place a soft kiss on her lips before I whisper in her ear. "I am so in love with you, I just wish I wasn't so scared to tell you out loud." I don't have the courage to tell Santana how deeply I feel for her because I am so scared, I'm scared because she lives in another state and I'm still here so I am not sure if we could have a proper loving relationship being so far apart. Even the strongest and most stable couples can't survive long distance relationships at times so I don't know how teenagers like me and Santana could, I know that some long distance relationships do work out really well, I just can't help that think Santana and I wouldn't be that lucky. I really hope Santana's plan can work out, I'm already dreading tomorrow when Santana leaves so I don't think I could cope with saying goodbye every time she comes to visit.

* * *

"Rise and shine baby b" Santana whispers in my ear. "We need to get up so we get to the airport in plenty of time." The smile that appeared on my face when I saw Santana above me soon disappeared when I heard the word airport. Our awesome weekend is abruptly coming to a close now that Santana has to leave. "Get rid of the pout there baby" Santana says kissing my lips.

"I can't, I don't want you to go" I admit.

"I don't want to go just as much as you don't want me to but I have to Britt" Santana says as she straddles my hips. "I really hate this situation but the sooner I get back to my dad then the sooner I can tell him that I want to move here to be with you."

"I suppose" I say defeated.

"It's tough but I promise you Britt, I am going to do everything I can to ensure I end up back here with you" Santana says. "You're my girlfriend and you're my best friend so I am making it my mission to be back here permanently by Christmas. I am definitely coming back for thanksgiving but I doubt I will have time to arrange everything to get me back for then."

"I don't mind waiting until Christmas as long as I know I will have you back in my arms before the New Year" I say earning a smile from Santana. "Sorry if that seemed a bit sappy or cheesy."

"I am going to miss you so much Britt" Santana says and I nod, I am going to miss her too. "I really should get organised so we don't end up running late, my dad booked me on such an early flight so I could be home early enough since I have school tomorrow." Santana places a kiss on my cheek before she disappears to the bathroom for a shower.

Once it reaches ten o'clock we all depart for the airport. My parents and brother decided they would come along because once Santana leaves my dad thought since we all had the day off we could have a nice family lunch plus he thought it would be a good thing to do to take my mind off the fact that Santana was gone, again. To be honest I think I will be grateful for the distraction because saying goodbye today is probably going to feel even worse than it did the first time she left, this time Santana is my girlfriend and all we both want to do is have a normal relationship.

"I think I am going to miss you" Tommy says to Santana as we drive to the airport. "Will you miss me?"

"Of course I will Tom-Tom, who else is supposed to help me cook" Santana replies.

"Are you going to miss Brittany?" Tommy asks.

"Absolutely, I am going to miss everyone" Santana answers while squeezing my hand. "Brittany the most" Santana whispers to me so no one else hears but her voice isn't as playful as it normally would be, her tone is full of seriousness.

"As soon as it is time for us to leave Santana, then I want you to go through customs and directly to your departure gate ok?" my dad says as he looks through the rear-view mirror of the car. "I don't want you wandering about such a large airport on your own and you wind up getting lost or miss your flight. When you get on the plane make sure you text Brittany and your father so we all know you got there safely then switch your phone to aeroplane mode."

"Ok" Santana answers. "I know what I am doing."

"I know, we do trust you" my dad replies. "I was just going over the procedure, you are a sensible girl Santana so I know everything will be fine."

"Thanks" Santana says.

"We will stay with you for as long as we can before it is time for you to head off" my mom says and just as she finishes my dad turns into the airport parking lot.

* * *

To say Santana and my goodbye was emotional is an understatement. We both promised one another that we wouldn't cry but we both ended up breaking our promises, I was the first to cry so I think I set Santana off. On the bright side though Santana will definitely be back for thanksgiving so that is only just over six weeks away so if I immerse myself in plenty of school work to distract me then I am sure, or more so hope, the time will fly by.

Once Santana text me saying that she got on the plane ok then we all left the airport and headed off to get something to eat. After lunch I just went and hung out with my friends which actually helped to take my mind off of Santana but as soon as I got home and went into my bedroom and saw the note lying on my bed then I got upset again.

_Brittany,_

_I just wanted you to know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me. I count myself lucky to even be called one of your friends never mind your best friend or girlfriend. I've wanted to express my feelings for you for so long but I was too scared in case it ruined our friendship but now that you are my girlfriend and we seem to be on the same page then I don't feel scared anymore. I like you Brittany, a lot and I just wanted you to know because you mean the world to me and I am going to do everything I can to make sure I get back to you as soon as possible._

_p.s. I'm in love with you too so let's make a deal to tell each other that out loud next time instead of whispering it when we think the other is asleep or saying it through a piece of paper._

_Love you baby b,_

_Santana xxx_

* * *

**A/N: hope the chapter was ok, let me know what you think.**


End file.
